MCL: New Grounds
by livelovelaugh0631
Summary: Christina is transferred to the Sweet Amoris High School, when her father gets a job as a janitor there. Christina has no interest in boys, plus her family doesn't believe in love. She is just starting school, a surgeon in training, until she meets Nathaniel, the student body president. Little does she know things are about to get more personal with this one boy, and maybe another.


I run towards the stairway trying to get to my locker as soon as possible so I'm not trampled over by the stampede of crazy high schoolers like myself. I open my locker, stuff my bag inside, and run down to the cafeteria. I hated lunch time. Especially since it was my first day and I had no idea where I was going to sit. I didn't want to sit alone, but I also didn't want to sit with someone who would treat me like I knew nothing about the school. I grabbed a tray and a plate, and started down the aisle of slop they called _lunch_. After serving myself some of the food I went to sit down at a picnic table outside. I guess wether I liked it or not I was sitting alone. A boy with dark red hair and a shirt with some rock band on it, was walking around the courtyard next to the picnic table, bouncing a basketball and listening to an mp3 player. He seemed to not notice me so I just sat watching him dunk the basketball into the hoop. I could've sworn that he looked at me for a moment but I ignored it.

Finally I had the sense to get up, take the basketball form him, and shoot it into the hoop like it was nothing. He looks at me expressionless though I do see a bit of shock and impression.

"Not a bad player yourself," He says.

"I wouldn't say I'm good," I blushed and threw the ball back to him. "I'm Serena, the exchange student."

"Castiel," He says, introducing himself, "What are you doing back here? No one comes out in this area."

"Why not? It's so quiet," I say.

"I don't know, they just don't." He explains, "That's why I hang out here."

There's a silence between us and I go back to sit down at the picnic table.

"Where'd you move from?" He asks me.

"Portland, Oregon," I say, twirling my fork in the green kale that looked more like a burnt plastic.

"I heard it rains there a lot," He says, I see a smile appear on his face.

I find it odd, but I had felt like it would take a million jokes to make this boy smile, and now he is, right in front of me.

"Yeah, it does, more in the winter then any other season," I reply.

"I love rainy days," He says, looking up at the cloud in the sky.

Suddenly I hear a bell ring and I see from the little window peering into the cafeteria from the courtyard, students pouring into the cafeteria.

"You're early," He says, shooting the basketball into another basket.

"Says you," I give out a little smile, "what were you doing out here so early?"

"I don't have very many classes," He says.

"But aren't you a-"

"Freshman, yeah, but my parents are both really weird and they told the teachers not to give me a lot of classes so today I only have two classes and they were both in the morning. I got out early and was able to-"

"Look who it is," Three girls walk out wearing what looked like insanely expensive clothing. A blonde haired girl sneered, "The new exchange student is getting along so well with talk-no-more goth boy. I hope you guys weren't having too much fun because we're sitting here now."

They put their trays right in front of mine and sit down.

"No it's fine, I was just leaving," I say getting up.

"And what about you goth boy? Who actually doesn't look that bad today..." The blonde tipped her head and squinted at Castiel who was ignoring her and still playing with his basketball.

She gets up and puts a hand on his shoulder. I stand near the picnic table watching her with annoyance.

"How would you like to join for some lunch?" The blonde smiled at him.

"I'd honestly rather die," He says.

He jams the basketball into her hands and walks to me.

"Let's go," He says, he has no sense of humor around them.

We walk through the cafeteria, everyone is staring at us. I put my tray in the dirty pile and as I'm not looking, someone hit my shoulder hard and I fell back, hitting my head so hard on the floor I felt like I was going to pass out. And in fact, that's exactly what happened. I woke up a half an hour later in the nurse's office. A gorgeous boy with blonde hair that curved around his forehead was sitting next to me. For a second I thought he was an angel, but then I felt him touch my hand and I suddenly was able to speak.

"What? What happened?" I ask, though I can remember clearly.

"I bumped into you and you fell and hit your head," The boy says, his voice is low but attractive. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

He puts his hand on my head and I feel a rush of heat come towards my face.

"You're really hot, why are you really hot?" he asks me, stressing out, "Nurse why is she so hot?"

"I'm fine," I say, softly taking his hand and placing it down on his knee.

"You passed out though," He says, he seems a bit in shock.

"I'll be okay, I'll live," I laugh a little and he smiles back.

"Do you feel dizzy or anything?" He asks me.

I test myself by sitting up. A bit of pain throbs in the back of my head but it seems so far away.

"No I'm fine," I reply, looking into his light hazel eyes.

"I can walk you back to class if you'd like," He says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"One thirty-five," He replies.

"It's my free period," I say, "I don't have classes until two thirty."

"Great, it's mine too," He says, and he actually doesn't sound sarcastic.

I blush a little.

"Here, let me help you," He helps me stand up.

I walk to the nurse.

"I'll be fine," I say to her as she looks at me.

She nods and we walk out.

"I'm Christina by the way," I introduce myself, extending a hand.

"I'm Nathaniel, you might not have heard but I'm the-"

"Student body president?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The principal told me about you, she thought we'd get along pretty well," I exclaim.

"Well, she was right," Nathaniel smiled and looked at me. "We do get along well, don't you think?"

I nod in agreement and I can tell I'm turning a bit red because my hands feel clammy and that usually happens when I'm nervous or excited. I needed to stop flirting with this guy. With any guy. I couldn't have my dad see me walking around with a boy. Especially since he didn't believe in love. None of my family members believed in love. It made me feel sick to know that I can't get any closer to this boy.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, stopping and putting his hands on my arms.

I shrug them off, "Yeah."

Nathaniel looked at me like I was something from back in time. Like he was studying me. But I ignored it and kept walking. Pretty soon we reached the classroom where he apparently hangs out during his free periods. No one was in the room and I was glad. I didn't feel like being around a lot of people now. Especially a lot of people I didn't know.

Nathaniel and I sat down next to each other at a table that had two chairs.

"Do you need help on any subjects?" He asks.

I don't wanna sound stupid and I shouldn't get any closer to him, but I did need help on math.

"Yeah," I say, pulling out a piece of paper and a couple other math problems, "Math."

He smiles. I can tell he was edging onto something but I couldn't tell what.

"Let me help you," He takes my papers and starts to explain to me in an impressively easy way to learn.

After helping me with my math homework I help him do his English.

"Christina," He says, out of the blue.

"Yeah?" I say putting down his English assignment.

"Do you wanna, um, maybe- grab dinner tonight?" He asks, "I mean, if your parents don't mind. We could go to Rigolettos? It's right down the street."

I was in shock when I heard him say that and the only thing I remember coming out of my mouth was "Yes."


End file.
